This love
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: *ON HOLD*Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha and she find love in someone she never would have is is sometime after forstbite. R
1. Chapter 1

******Today i was reading this awesome story and it gave me an idea but the story called A new Lover by princess roza it was incomplete so i made the idea into my own sort off. i hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**Rpov**

"Rose, do you mind staying after class!" Stan called as I got up from my seat in the last row.

"Umm, sure" I replied looking up confused as I walked up to his desk.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov asked me to give this to you," he said looking nerves and afraid. Even more confused I took the note and it read:

_Dear __Roza__,_

_I wrote this to tell you that I left you for Tasha. You were right she can give me something you can't I also realized I love her and not you. She is ten times better you're completely useless. It's O-V-E-R. I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. _

_-Dimitri._

He left, he didn't love me, and he thought I was useless. I was crying in Stan shirt he was trying to comfort me but I couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay everything is going to be okay."

"W-why a-are y-you b-being s-so n-nice t-to m-me i-I t-thought y-y-you h-hated m-me."

"Rose I never hated you I just hate your attitude."

Stan handed me a box of Kleenex. This was a whole new side of Stan I liked it.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome."

Stan and I said nothing for a few minutes we just stared at each other until my phone rang.

**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget.**

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Lissa what's up."_

"_Hey Rose can you come over."_

"_Yeah sure."_

She hung up.

"I have… to go," I told Stan.

"Since Guardian Belikov left you're going to have training with me."

"Great," I said sarcastically. Then I walked out of Stan class and walked to Lissa's dorm. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lissa called from inside. I opened the door and went inside and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Rose I'm in the bathroom." I walked into the bathroom and found Lissa in a robe.

"Hey Lissa. What's up?"

"I have a date with Christian and I need you to help me get ready," she said looking at me and then looking back into the mirror then she looked at me.

"Oh my gosh Rose have you been crying." I shrugged.

"Come on tell me what wrong."

So I told her what I've been holding onto for so long. I even showed her the note.

"It's okay everything is going to be okay."

"You know Stan said the same thing to me."

"Whoa what I thought you guys hated each other."

"I thought so too until Dimi-he left me the note and I started crying."

"Oh okay."

"Okay enough about this let's get you ready for your date with sparky."

Later that evening

I was sitting in my room seeing I had nothing else to do. Normally I would have training with Dimitri but seeing he left me I had nothing to do.

Knock, knock.

I wonder who that could be I thought getting out of bed. I opened the door only to look into the light blue eyes of Stan Alto

"Rose are you alright" he asked I nod.

"Ummmm would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"A bottle of water would be fine."

I grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge. I handed one to Stan and sat down on the couch next to Stan. I turned on the TV half way through the movie I started crying again Stan said nothing he just held me while I cried.

For some odd reason every time Stan held me I his arms all I kept thinking was how could we have been enemies for so long? When this, this moment right now felt so perfect. Soon I had drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up Stan was still asleep on the couch I decided to let him sleep while I took a shower. When I was done I got dressed and went back into the living the Stan was still asleep I sat on the recliner in front of it.

I watched Stan as he slept he looked so innocent in his sleep and he was actually smiling. It was as if I was seeing Stan for the first time and God did he look hot. The way his muscles were in the white t-shirt he was wearing. You could see the outline of his abs which looked even hotter if that was possible. And then there are his lips that looked so damn kissable.

Damn I shouldn't be thinking like this I just broke up with my boyfriend for God sake but I couldn't stop myself. No I will not think of Dimitri he broke my heart. I moved so I was now sitting next to Stan. Soon he started to wake up. Stan looked up at me and smiled we just stared at each other for a while.

Our faces were so close. I don't know who leaned in first, but suddenly our mouths were on each other. I felt an electric go through my body I know Stan felt it took.

"I don't mind waking up like that every day," Stan said to tell the truth I wouldn't mind if I woke up like this every day too and I was that moment when I realized I was in love with Stan.

* * *

**I re-wrote this chapter so it was longer review and tell me what you think. next chapter will be in both Stan and Rose ****point of view**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of wrote this chapter in a hurry so if there are any spelling mistakes i apologize.**

**Stan-25**

**Rose,Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia- 17 almost 18**

**Dimitri-24**

**Tasha,Kirova -34**

* * *

_Stan Pov._

"Rose I'd love to stay but I have classes in in an hour," I told her.

"I don't want you to go."

"You know I want to stay with you but I have student to teach."

"Okay whatever."

"Rose come on don't be like that," I said kissing the back of her hand.

"So you are going to talk to Kirova about our relationship."

"Yes I'm going to talk to her as soon as you let me go."

I was lying next to Rose she had both hands around my waist. She loosens her grip on my waist I got out of bed only to be pulled back down again. I look at Rose she smiles innocently at me. I got up this time she didn't pull me back to her.

"I'll see you later," I told her. She nods.

"I'll walk you to the door." Rose got up and walked me to the door. After looking around to make sure no one was there I stepped outside. Rose pulled me into another kiss when we broke apart I went back to my room to a shower and change before I went to find Kirova.

"Good morning Alto how can I help you."

"Well you there is someone-"

"And."

"Well were kind off seeing each other but we want your permission to go public with our relationship."

"Who is she?"

"Rose."

"Rose Hathaway?"

"Yes."

"Well if you two love each other then there nothing I can do about this but remember you are still her mentor so it's your job to keep her under control. Now you can go."

I left Kirova office and went to the first class I had to teach I wasn't going to see Rose until fourth period. Gosh I can't wait to see Rose.

It was unbelievable how my feelings for Rose had changed overnight. After I saw her crying something just changed in me and the same thing Happen with Rose it's like something just snapped inside of us. People said they believe in love at first sight but that wasn't what happens to me and Rose no it wasn't the truth. What happen to us was more like love at second sight.

The first time I saw Rose I thought she was the most annoying person in the world but now she was more mature she cared about her friends. She was strong and independent she had killed two Strigoi and she hasn't even graduated yet. I loved her but I didn't want to hurt her not like Belikov did. I promise myself I would protect her no matter what.

**Rose Pov.**

Stan left he had to go back to his room so I was left alone in my room. I went through my closet finding something to wear. I took out a gray jogging suit and sneakers.

I look at the clock to see that I had thirty minutes before breakfast so I took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked at the clock again I now had five minutes I put my shoes on and headed to the cafeteria. When I got there I got breakfast I sat at a table and waited for Lissa to get here.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Liss where's Sparky?"

"He's at the feeders."

"Oh," was all I said.

"What are you so happy about," she questioned.

"Oh it's nothing really."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about," I said.

"Come on Rose I'm your best friend you know you can tell me who he is."

"It's Stan," I said.

"Hold on wait say that again I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said it's Stan."

Lissa was my best friend, my charge and my bone mate. She knew everything about me but I knew she was expecting me and Stan not in a million years. I didn't think I'd be with him either but the last few hours thought me that things can change.

Lissa looked at me shock and when Lissa is shock she sometimes forget to breathe so she would start Hyperventilation.

"Breathe Lissa Breathe."

Slowly she started breathing in and out, in and out, in and out. Then she started talking again.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait you're telling me that you're in love with Stan. The same guy that you can't stand, the guy that as sent you to Kirova office countless amount of time, the same guy that's your new mentor."

"Yep that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Well if you're happy then I'm happy," she said.

Wait what just happen.

_That's your best friend telling you she accepts your boyfriend you dumb head._ A voice inside my head said.

I was happy that she was happy for me.

"Thanks Lissa that means so much to me, but you can't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone what….."

* * *

**Who do you think said that and what do you think is going to happen next. review and tell my what you think**


End file.
